As electronic products are continuously miniaturized, heat dissipation of the packaged semiconductor dies has become an important issue for packaging technology. In addition, for multi-die packages, the arrangement of the dies and the corresponding connecting elements has impacts on data transmission speed and reliability of the packaged products.